


Humble Love

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Quiet Ones [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Boot Worship, Collars, Humbler, Kinktober 2017, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Painplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadism, Sub!Kaidan, dom!shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Shepard loves Kaidan on his knees.Also, featuring (very explicit and lovely) art from joz-stankovich, cause they're amazing!





	Humble Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember to read the tags and always practice Safe, Sane and Consensual kink!

_Be kneeling in my quarters in 10._

The message is simple but it has Kaidan swallowing heavily nonetheless. Making his excuses, he strode towards the elevator on the Normandy.

Arriving at his destination, Kaidan hurriedly pulls off his uniform, folding it neatly on the desk in the room. His boots go beside the desk.

Kneeling on the rug on the floor, he presents his ass towards the door and waits, face down on his hands. Shepard has been on a mission, nothing too important but Cerberus forces had been encountered and eliminated. Kaidan knows that Shepard will need relief. Breathing deeply, he settles himself on the floor. He can feel his dick start to take interest, hardening slightly at the pose he puts himself into. Kaidan waits.

Ten minutes after the message pinged on his omni-tool, almost on the dot, the doors to the quarters open. Solid footsteps enter the room, and for the moment, he is ignored. Kaidan resists whining, John will come to him when it is time. For the moment, the only thing he has to do was follow orders. He shivers as he feels Shepard move closer to his prostrate body. A rough hand teases his ass and Kaidan mews at the feeling, pushing back with his cock beginning to stand at attention. However, he feels John’s presence leave him and he is slightly confused until he hears the shower turn on. Relaxing, he tries to ignore his now throbbing cock. There is just something about being on his knees that makes him feel at peace. The rhythmic noise of the shower lulls him into a form of meditation and he lets his mind drift aimlessly while he waits. He drifts and his body _throbs_ in anticipation.

The shower stopping breaks Kaidan from his revere. He listens intently from his pose, tracking Shepard’s movements as he dries himself and moves around the cabin. Clothing rustles and Kaidan strains to work out what John is doing. He hears their chest open, Shepard rummaging through it to find some specific toy.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Shepard’s footsteps turn and walk towards where Kaidan is kneeling. Kaidan opened his eyes and is surprised to find booted feet stop in front of his face and he licks his lips to stop himself from licking them without permission. A hand fists itself in his hair and drags him up onto his knees.

“Present,” comes the sharp command.

Keeping his eyes lowered, Kaidan straightens his back and places his hands behind his head. Spying the tiny rod hanging from the other’s hand, a small whimper escapes his throat. His dick twitches and he anticipates the sweet pain that he craves from Shepard’s hands alone. Kaidan knows that particular toy, knows the immense delicious pain that it can inflict.

John circles him slowly, the thin rod in his hands teasing his skin. Stopping behind Kaidan, he taps the thin rod on the underside of his chin, prompting him to raise his head. Though the biotic kept his eyes respectfully down, he could see that John had put his boots and BDU’s back on.

Smiling lovingly at the submissive display, Shepard reached out to place his collar on Kaidan’s neck. He loved that the biotic allowed this, allowed this symbol of property, allowed himself to be owned by the commander. The collar was thick, a beautifully crafted piece of leather that fit perfectly. Shepard wrapped his collar around that gorgeous neck, threading it together. He took the small lock from his pocket, a simple _click_ locking it in place. Kaidan sucked in a breath at the sound, a shudder running through his body. He moaned softly, enjoying the slight constriction against his throat. John stepped back, admiring the picture that the biotic presents. Kaidan is already wrecked, textbook eager submissive, like he was born for this. Born to sit at Shepard’s feet and worship him like a god. Smiling, the commander taps the rod under Kaidan’s chin, tipping his face up. Taking a coiled leash out from one of his pockets, he snapped it onto the ring on the front of Kaidan’s collar.

“Beautiful,” he whispers. The commander gives slight tug to the leash, nodding when Kaidan follows it, face landing in Shepard’s crotch. The biotic breathes in deeply, enjoying the scent that is solely _John_. He nuzzles deeper, enjoying the contact while he’s allowed it. Deciding he’s spoiling the other man, he tugs harshly on the leash, drawing Kaidan’s face to the floor. Standing on the leash pins his face down and Shepard towers over him.

“Legs spread. I’m going to remind you of your place in this relationship.” John tapped Kaidan’s thighs apart with the rod he was holding, resisting giving the vulnerable organs a swat from the cane. Kaidan may be drifting hazily in subspace right now, but he wasn’t warmed up enough for that level of sadism yet.

Kaidan obeys without thought. He moans when John rolls his balls in his palms, letting himself enjoy the sensation. Then Shepard harshly pulls backwards, Kaidan yelping when his testicles were locked into something that pressed into the back of his thighs. He found himself bending further over to alleviate the sudden pressure, the weird sensation of his balls being pulled out behind him, shuddering at the clicks that signalled the device being locked to his body. Kaidan rested his forehead on the ground as he breathed through Shepard’s manipulations.

John smirked, the sight of his lover bent over and locked into place by two simple pieces of wood made his cock twitch within its confines. He lightly runs his fingers over the captive testicles, already swollen but stunning inside their bondage, like two jewels. They are so tightly bound but still beautifully exposed to anything he wished to inflict. No matter how Kaidan moves, there is no chance he can protect himself from John’s sadistic plans. Kaidan whines at the casual touch, the humbler making his balls so sensitive.

“This is where you belong.” John lightly taps his captive balls, making Kaidan hiss in response. He leans forward to murmur into the biotics ear, “Kept on your hands and knees, unable to stand, only able to worship me.” His hand wanders up to his partner’s ass, caressing the perfect globes. Kaidan tries to push his ass into his hands, wanting more. Shepard just smirks and takes his hand away, loving the whine that the other man gives him.

Taking the leash off the floor, Shepard tugs lightly, leading the biotic through his cabin on his hands and knees. The Major moans, body flushing in humiliation, both loving and hating the leash, being forced to crawl as an animal would. Each movement forward jostles his captive testes. The stairs are a challenge, the pain is glorious and endorphins race through his body at each pull of the tender organs.

Reaching the couch, Shepard flops down, getting himself comfortable. He nudges Kaidan’s head with a boot, forcing his head up. Keeping a firm hand on the leash’s handle, he lets the rest of it coil loosely beside the couch.

Kaidan already knows what Shepard is expecting the moment his boot touches his face. He places a reverent, almost chaste kiss to the well-worn boot before tracing his tongue around the leather-encased toes. Moaning as the taste of leather fills his mouth, Kaidan draws his mouth over the boot, worshipping John as best he can. Flat strokes leave slick trails on the boot, Shepard watching impassively, seemingly unaffected except for the tell-tale bulge in his trousers. There is no attempt to use his hands, Kaidan too well trained to touch Shepard without permission.

“Good boy,” John murmurs, patting his head as one might a dog. Kaidan moans happily, pressing his head into the gentle hand. Shepard shifts, offering his other boot to Kaidan’s willing mouth. If not for the slight pause of movement, the biotic would not have noticed, tongue moving across the leather, not one piece of the boot left unloved.

Soon the taste of leather becomes the biotic’s entire world. His tongue is getting sore but the fog encompassing his mind prevents him from minding too much. All he can think, all he can _do_ is show his adoration.

_Now he’s ready_ , Shepard thinks darkly, a smirk matching his thoughts. Ignoring the whine from the man below him, Shepard moves from the couch to retrieve the rod; one of his favourite implements. The dropped leash signals to Kaidan not to move and the hand that momentarily cups his face soothes any fears of being abandoned. He waits patiently for John to return, hazily drifting in submission.

A sharp _crack_ against the biotic’s exposed ass breaks through the fog in Kaidan’s mind. It’s a struggle to breathe, the gorgeous sharp pain causes him to howl, his most vulnerable body parts at Shepard’s mercy. An attempt to raise himself up brought nothing but pain; the moment that his thighs pushed back against the wood, the pain of having his balls stretched brought him back down, arse pushed into the air. There was no way he could stand with the fiendish device, the only way to move would be to crawl. Shuddering, Kaidan drops his chest to the ground and pushes his arse up as high as possible. He offers himself to his commander, acknowledging the power that the simple wood, and by extension Shepard, has over him.

John moans at the sight of Kaidan’s pure submission, twisting to adjust his too-tight pants. The biotic’s entire body is trembling, a beautiful single welt beginning to form on the back of his legs. Shepard’s grin is wicked as he admires his current toy; aptly named an evil stick. It’s a nasty little invention, just a thin rod of carbon fibre, doesn’t look intimidating at all. However, it was deceptive; this tiny rod was one of Shepard’s more fiendish play things and required such little effort on his part to inflict maximum pain on the biotic.

Kaidan jumped slightly as John reached out to soothe the rapidly appearing welt, then moaned as Shepard’s tongue licked along the sharp line.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, before leaning back. Placing the rod firmly on Kaidan’s ass, the biotic tensed; bending the rod back saw them waiting, drawing the moment out before Shepard let the rod flick back, a _crack_ combined with the shrill yell from the prostrate man music to a sadist’s ears.

A second gorgeous welt joins the first, so easy to inflict, so well-defined. From experience, Shepard knew that Kaidan could be marked for days, a stunning sight to remember this night, to remember what Kaidan gifts him with.

The biotic’s legs open further, a silent wish to continue. John gifts him with more flicks from the rod, Kaidan’s yelling turning into low groans as his cock weeps from the pain alone. It hangs hard and heavy between the biotic’s legs, throbbing on the edge of orgasm. Soon his ass is crisscrossed with thin welts, each one so lovely, a perfect gift from a sadist to his masochist. They are framed perfectly by the purple balls, trapped by the humbler. Absently John wonders, a truly wicked grin on his face, if Kaidan could cum from the pain alone but for the moment his own cock is demanded attention. Putting the rod aside, John silently frees his dick, running a hand lightly along the hard shaft.

“I love how fucking desperate you get like this.”

Walking to the front of the prostrate man, John threads his fingers into Kaidan’s hair, not tugging but merely toying with it. Kaidan moans softly and leans into the treatment. A soft smile and the hand moves lower, to the collar encircling Kaidan’s neck. Threading a finger into the metal ring, John tugs Kaidan into a sitting position. Kaidan winces as the humbler tugs his balls and his marked ass meets his heels, before finding a relatively comfortable position to satisfy John. The commander’s cock is hard before his eyes and only Shepard’s training stops him from immediately sucking the cock in front of him. Rough fingers are pushed past the biotics lips, pressing down his tongue. Kaidan struggles against his gag reflex but relaxes after a moment, tilting back his throat to give John more access.

“Show me how well that pretty throat can work,” he whispers roughly, before shoving Kaidan towards his throbbing dick. Immediately, the biotic leans forward and envelopes the dick, sliding it effortlessly down his throat. John’s breath hitches and his hand tugs the back of the other man’s head against him. Looking down, Kaidan’s nose is pressed into his public hair and he can practically _see_ the muscles in his throat moving against the intrusion. Moaning lowly, he lightly slaps Kaidan across the face before wrenching him off his dick. Leaning down, he roughly kisses the other man, enjoying the breathlessness. Letting go of the biotic’s head, he grins at the hazy expression on his sub’s face. Another slap, harsher and this time to the other side of the face has Kaidan moaning. Roughly threading his fingers into Kaidan’s hair, John presses Kaidan’s mouth open and he rests his cock on the eager tongue there. Kaidan would have tilted his head back further if not for the hand holding him in place. A sharp grin from Shepard as he slaps his cock on the biotic’s tongue. He groans as every humiliating tap makes his own dick throb. Nothing but a willing hole for his man. Opening his eyes, he silently waits for his orders.

“Suck me off Kaidan.”

Immediately his cock is enveloped by the wet, silken heat of Kaidan’s mouth. Teasing with his tongue, sucking and drooling around the rod in his mouth, Kaidan groans knowing that Shepard will enjoy the vibrations.

Taking a final deep breath, Kaidan takes John to the root for the final time. Tightening his hand sharply in the biotic’s hair, John grunts as Kaidan’s throat flexes around him. He’s close. So very close. Kaidan tries to pull back a little and Shepard’s grip turns to steel, keeping the biotic in place. Rolling his hips, he enjoys the tears that start to gather in the other man’s eyes; Kaidan is beginning to choke on his cock and the involuntary muscle movement feels like heaven. His climax is approaching quickly and it’s the _sound_ , not just the feeling, of the biotic choking that pushes him over the edge.

Kaidan’s lungs burn and he feels lightheaded when finally the soft grunt and twitching of the cock in his throat told him that John had finished. John pulls himself from the other man’s throat, flopping down on the couch, suddenly boneless from the powerful orgasm. He admires the line of spit combined with cum that still connects them. His cock hanging out of his pants is the only part of his uniform that is undone.

Desperately gasping for breath, Kaidan hazily looks at the man above him. John smiles at the wrecked expression and leans down to kiss the mess on his lips. Groaning at the taste of himself on the biotic’s lips, he lazily admires the other man chasing his breath.

Leaning forward, John whispers into Kaidan’s ear, “Get yourself off, pet.”

Finally given permission to grasp his own cock and pleasure himself, Kaidan gasps when he pulls on his heated flesh. The slick precum is more than enough lubricant and it only takes a few strokes for Kaidan to gasp out as his cock jerks and shudders through an orgasm. Shepard notes that the other man manages to catch most of his spunk in his hand. _A pity I can’t get him to lick it off my boots._

Kaidan leans forward and rests his forehead against Shepard’s knee, panting in the afterglow. A dreamy smile graces his features and he looks at peace in the world. John can’t help but play with the biotic’s hair idly, enjoying the soft contact. A gentle kiss against that forehead and John reaches around to release the biotic from the humbler, careful to not hurt him any further. Kaidan gives a sharp hiss as his testicles are freed, moaning as the blood rushes back to the tortured organs.

Helping Kaidan up, John moves them both to the bed, gently placing the biotic face down. Smiling at the literally crisscrossed ass, Shepard first cleans Kaidan’s hands up before sliding in beside him. Snuggling into Shepard’s legs, Kaidan smiles, endorphins still having him on a high. John waits patiently, patting his hair and whispering sweet things until his lover emerges from subspace.

It’s a little while later, that Kaidan’s gravelly voice breaks the silence, “Rough day?”

“Yeh…”

“Need to talk about it?”

Shepard just smiles, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. “Maybe in the morning. For the moment, let me just take care of you.”

Kaidan nods his assent and John leaves to retrieve the medi-gel. Hissing at the healing burn, Kaidan sucks in a breath and releases it slowly, breathing through the pain.

“Hate that we can’t leave the marks.”

John chuckles, “Can’t have you anything less than 100% on the field, Major.”

“I know,” the biotic pouts. “Come here.”

They kiss, slowly but deeply, enjoying the presence of each other.

“Thank you,” Shepard murmurs against Kaidan’s lips. An answering smile is all the commander needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you once again to [BardofHeartDive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/pseuds/BardofHeartDive) who beta-read this piece. They're a darling ^_^
> 
> And visit [joz-stankovich](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/) because I commissioned that beautiful artwork from them!


End file.
